deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Link VS Cloud/@comment-60.50.40.122-20150727160239
Final Fantasy fanboys stop all the hate and I'll show you that not just don't Cloud have all his item, Link also don't have all his item. Beside if Legend of Zelda has a movie Link too will also accomplish all these feat that Cloud can. And some of my argument against you are: 1)Durability Yeah say something like Cloud equip his strongest armor and voila, he already can tank bullet etc. Link can also boost his defence by eqquiping magic armor. Magic armor convert any health loss to rupee lost and the maximum rupees that Link can carry is 99999 rupees in Four Swords Adventures(ridiculous). Add blue ring from Legend of Zelda, Blue Tunic from Link's Awakening, Nayru's Love from Oot and shield spell from Zelda 2 and see Link tank against Cloud's attack as he suffer from 1 rupee lost at a time. Besides the Hylian Shield is like a shield(no shield in ff7)with ribbon built in(only in ff1) or Mirror Shield that reflect magic rendering Cloud's magic useless. 2)Speed What Bunny Hood from Majora's Mask triples Link's speed and add pegasus boots and see Link's speed increase significantly. Whereas Cloud can't augment his speed. 3)Strength Link can equip golden gauntlent and goron armband his strength also increase. What if you don't like one how about two. He can wear red tunic to furthur double his strength. 4)Weapon Yeah for once I agree that Cloud should be given ultima weapon or Fusion Sword but for Link he has upgrade for Master Sword like Golden Sword,other stronger weapon like Biggoron Sword and weapon with useful effect like Four Swords. Now let's stop talking about sword and now about other weapon. Link has boomerang which can one shot any enemy in Link's Awakening, fire rod as a useful long range weapon, bow and silver arrow(light arrow is magic) is also powerful,Megaton hammer which has powerful impact and bomb which can double as defense and smoke bomb. 5)Magic Yeah give Cloud master magic, summon quadra,w magic,w summon,double cut,all and counter materia, Link has his mirror shield and reflect most of his magic, instant death is unreliable and summon takes too long. Link on other hand has fireball spell which can make the fight more confusing, sword beam, lightning spell and elemental arrow. They are more reliable except when Cloud cast reflect on himself but Link still has his elemental arrow. 6)Self-Dependence Of course Cloud can fight by himself(solo challenge and Advent of Children) but most of the time he needs his ally. Whereas Link can fight alone. Have fun fighting against superboss with solo Cloud. 7)Experience and Skill The one mistake that is wrong ff fan like to point out is that Link only have one adventure in each lifetime. Well Link continue his adventure even after the storyline. Proof? Here in between oracle series and link awakening link set sail to an unspecified place and in between oot and majora mask link continue his adventure to find Navi which continue until his death of natural cause. Cloud's 10 years experience and skill with Zack's is nothing compare to an entire lifetime. Link can use down and up thrust, jump attack, spin attack, roll attack and parry. Besides his sword skill in wind waker is just crazy for a child. Conclusion:Link is still weaker physically but the augment keep him strong,better fighting style and much better equipment(mind i haven't talk about fierce deity mask for link).